


Fluffy Fraser Ficlet 1

by thatsoccercoach



Series: Which Door? (Fluffy Fraser Fics) [72]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: And More Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoccercoach/pseuds/thatsoccercoach
Summary: The wee Frasers have a choice: book or show?





	Fluffy Fraser Ficlet 1

**Author's Note:**

> I set a timer for ten minutes and wrote a ficlet to answer the Tumblr Scotsmanandsassenach Fan's Choice event. No editing, no long times, nothin' but writin'!

“And since it’s the weekend, you get to choose if you want to watch a show or read a book.”

Four tiny Frasers stood before their mama. Willa and Fergus wore their footie pajamas while Faith and Bree had on matching nightgowns that their Auntie Jenny had sewn for them the previous Christmas. It was time for their big decision. It was bedtime and it was the one day of the week that they got to choose to read a bedtime story  _together_  or watch a show together before bed.

Faith and Bree read with Jamie, when he was off work, or to one another each night. They would snuggle into one of their beds and read until they were forced to turn out the lights. Willa and Fergus sometimes read a book at their earlier bedtime, but even in the evening, they were typically too squirrely to make that last for long. They only held still and settled in when their big sisters were with them as well.

“How long do we have, Mama?” Bree inquired with an expression on her face that clearly indicated the wheels were turning. She knew very well that Claire only let them watch a half hour show but she often let them read a bit longer.

“Until 8:30 or your show is over,” she replied, eyebrows raised, clarifying the situation.

Bree’s gaze swiveled over to her big sister who knew how to tell time.

“That’s thirty for a show or…” she scrunched up her nose, finger pointing to the numbers on the edge of the analog clock. “Or forty-two for a book. Thirty minutes or forty-two, right?” Faith’s gaze was now the one that looked around, first to her mama and then her da, both of whom nodded.

“What do you think, ‘Gus?” asked Bree.

“Go! Go, go!” shouted the toddler, tilting up on his tiptoes precariously.

“No,” giggled Faith. “Do you want to watch a show or read a book? What about Willa?”

“Yes!” Fergus crowed in affirmation of some unknown decision. “Yes. Aye!”

“Yer wee brother is no help at all, it seems,” Jamie laughed and scooped up Fergus, making the boy giggle as Willa reached up to be held too.

“It’s fine. We know what we want.”

Faith’s gaze met Brianna’s and they nodded in unison and then spoke as one. “We choose  _books_!”


End file.
